


Doce Suicídio

by barbaravitoriatp



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depressing, Implied/Referenced Suicide, References to Depression, Triggers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: Essa dor me consome e eu não quero fugir dela…





	Doce Suicídio

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ Os personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de sua criadora, ou seja eu Bárbara Vitória.
> 
> ◈ !TRIGGED ALERT! Menções de suicídio aqui são encontrados, leia somente se não for sensível ao tema. !TRIGGED ALERT!
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> Doce Suicídio - 2015 - Bárbara Vitória ©
> 
> ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Após ler vômito de Fernanda (fanfic escrita e publicada no Nyah! Fanfiction) decidi deixar um review nela, e qual foi minha surpresa ao perceber que o review tornou-se algo maior e grandioso. Aproveitem meu momento de loucura.
> 
> Antes que alguém venha criticar a história peço que entendam que a mesma não faz apologia ao suicídio, nem alusão de que ele é algo benéfico.

**A ilusão da carne**

 

Sei quem ela é assim como você sabe. Ela é eu, ela é você, ela todos nós. Aqueles que padecemos do mal da depressão.

Aquele sentimento puramente mortal que lhe faz pensar o quão prazeroso seria sentir a dor de se queimas, de coçar um mesmo lugar até arrancar sangue, um sangue rubro. Um carmesim de pecado.

Pecado esse que o povo tenta extirpar com idas e vindas de igrejas, com orações sem sentindo clamando pro sobrenatural chamado Deus. Rogando a ele que nos salve do inferno.

Engraçado é quando veem e dizem que aquele sentimento é fruto da nossa cabeça, que é falta de Deus. Poupem-me de você hipócritas que nem sabem a hora de falar ou cagar.

Esse texto expõe pra fora aquele sentimento que me faz querer pular pela janela, ou me sentir sem ânimo por dias. Que me deixa sem fome, e minutos depois me faz comer com volúpia só para então me sentir culpada.

Incrível que como simples linhas escritas por total desconhecida me fizeram sentir aquela emoção novamente. A mesma que sentia ao ouvir as vozes dizendo pula, corta, arranca, marca.

A sensação única de quando a depressão toma conta, o suicídio é gostoso e o pânico é doce.

**Author's Note:**

> Pessoas com depressão podem vir a desenvolver pensamentos suicidas e para muitos essa é a escapatória final. Sei qual é a sensação mas não recomendaria nunca para alguém tentar se matar. No início pode parecer a saída, ser algo legal e tal; mas morrer não trará paz ou descanso. Será somente uma fuga.


End file.
